In order to elucidate the mechanism involved in the onset of parturition in the rat, we will study the sequence of hormonal interplay between the feto-placental unit and the maternal endocrine-reproductive system. the study will be focused on investigating how an increase in ACTH in the fetus near term causes the uterus to contract and expel the fetus.